Slumber party
by deepxwriterxaboutxeverything
Summary: randomness and OOCness....just read at your own risk


**Slumber Party!!!!**

Alrighty this is a very non-simple story that I got inspiration from my friend arandm30 in one of her random stories lol. So yeah I'm not copying….ZOMG what kind of person do you think I am? Also I know I have given criticism to other authors for putting non-fictional characters in but that's because the whole story was based on that one character and there was another one there plus all the Naruto characters were subs except for Shikamaru, which was the main characters love. Yeah but just to let you know I'm Hinata and my friend Mel is Tenten so it's technically not non-fic characters but there will be some OOCness….anyhoo enjoy! :)

* * *

I sat there on my bed annoyed. I was wearing a black silk nighty with dark purple lacing that went down a little past my knees. Next to me was my friend Tenten. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve nighty that had buttons that went all the way down the front of the nighty, her nighty was nearly the same length as mine but a bit shorter. I grabbed a random pillow from my bed and tried to smother my self with it to drown out the noise Sakura and Ino were making.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUTUP?!" Tenten yelled at the two giggling girls lying on my bedroom floor. Sakura looked up; she was wearing a very short pink silk nighty with pink lacy lining.

"Make us" Ino teased, she was wearing a replica of what Sakura was but in purple.

"Maybe I will" Tenten threatened as she pulled a kunai out of her pyjama pocket, ok I didn't notice that when she got changed….

"Bring it" Ino said as she grabbed a kunai out of her bag. Alright what is with people and bring kunais to my slumber parties!

"Umm does anyone else notice Hinata's face turning purple under that pillow" Sakura said pointing to my de-oxygenated head.

"Oh yeah" Tenten quickly pulled the pillow out from my hands. I quickly drew in oxygen.

"AIR SWEET AIR!" I shouted loudly. Sakura and Ino gave me weird looks, why'd I invite them again, and Tenten just laughed. Suddenly Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Itachi, Kankouru (sp?), Lee, Kisame and Gaara burst into the room. They were all wearing pyjama pants and no shirt. Neji was wearing plain white pyjama pants (don't you know your not supposed to wear white after labour day lol), Sasuke was in black with the Uchiha symbol on the bottom right leg of the pants, Naruto was wearing plain orange, Kiba was wearing grey with fur lining (gay much). Itachi was wearing black with the Uchiha symbol on the butt of his pants, Kankouru was wearing black and purple striped pyjama pants, Lee was wearing green, Kisame was wearing ocean blue and finally yet importantly Gaara was wearing sand coloured pyjama pants and still had his gourd strapped to his back.

"What's going on I heard Hinata-sama shout something" Neji said worriedly.

"HA Hinata told you Kankouru was hot with out the hat and face paint!" Tenten shouted completely ignoring Neji.

"Ummmmm hello worried here" Neji said grumpily.

"Forget Kankouru I'm going after Itachi's hot arse!" I said dreamily still ignoring Neji.

"Yeah well I can see your alright Hinata-sama, we'll be going now" Neji said quickly, finding the conversation awkward. Something in my boy fantasy filled mind clicked then.

"Wait how bout we combine our slumber parties?" Neji gave me a weird look but I countered it with a puppy dogface, I'm so sure to win.

"*sigh* fine Hinata-sama" Neji said as he sat down next to me on the bed. HAHA CHECK MATE! I always win with that look.

"I do remember a time when you were stuttering and never could stand up to me" Neji grumbled.

"Yeah that was the old Hinata, the new Hinata is currently on a sugar high so sit down already guys so we can play truth or dare!" I yelled, grabbing my pillow off Tenten. The boys left and brought their sleeping bags and pillows in. We set up a circle so that everyone was lying on their sleeping bags on their stomachs facing the centre. Of course I have a big room, I'm a heiress, what did you expect?

"I get to ask first," Sakura shouted. Everyone groaned, why did I invite her? Seriously? "Ummmmm alright Sasuke truth or dare?"

"Truth" Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Would you pick dare with your stalker? Exactly.

"How long have you had a crush on me for?" Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I've never had a crush on you Sakura! EVER!" Sasuke face was red with annoyance.

"Awwww how cute he's blushing at the question, I guess I should stop playing hard to get with him now, the poor boy must be tortured" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Ok moving on before Sasuke kills Sakura" I said nervously "Tenten truth or dare?"

"Truth" Tenten said as she eyed Naruto's abs.

"Ok, would you ever have a 3some with Itachi and Sasuke?"

"Totally, I wouldn't even mind watching them having sex….they're must be something in the water at the Uchiha compound" she sighed and started laughing as if they weren't there giving her freaked out looks. Well one was Itachi who was sitting to her left (I was on her right) moved a bit closer to her and smirked. I chuckled.

"Ok Neji truth or dare" Naruto said trying to break the awkward silence that was forming.

"Dare" Of course Neji picked that, he was Mr. Macho man not afraid to do anything.

"I dare you to make out with Hinata" I put my finger up as if to say wait a second, ran down the stairs, got a drink, ran back into the centre of the circle, swished the drink in my mouth then spurted it all over Sakura.

"SAY WHAT!" I shouted.

"You heard me, unless Neji isn't man enough" Naruto laughed.

"But, but it's incest! (sp?)" I pouted.

"Yeah only some incest is good!" Tenten yelled coming to my defence.

"I'll only let him do it if it's a peck on the lips!" I demanded.

"Fine…" Naruto pouted. Neji awkwardly stood up and pecked me on the lips, as soon as it was over we both ran to the sink in my bathroom and started to wash out our mouths

"GROSS!" everyone heard me shout. We both walked back into the room with disgusted looks on our faces and sat down again.

"Ok then Naruto truth or dare" Kiba challenged.

"Dare of course" he had a smug look on his face.

"Ok I dare for you to… either give Hinata a lap dance or be naked for the rest of the party!" He shouted. I blushed and glared at him, I was not in the mood for a lap dance. He gulped and took off his pants and underwear whilst in his sleeping bag.

"Truth or dare Hinata?" Gaara asked startling me, when did he get on my right side?

"Um truth" I said trying to avoid having to kiss any relatives again. Gaara got an evil glint in his eye.

"Who in this room would you do?" I smirked, he thought he was clever.

"You of course sexy" I said in my most convincing sexy voice and trailed my finger up and down his forearm. He gulped but Tenten burst out laughing giving me away. He relaxed and I playfully glared at Tenten.

"Ok Lee truth or dare?" Ino asked suddenly deciding to talk to the weird boy.

"TRUTH MY YOUTHFUL BEAUTY!" he shouted hurting everyone's ears.

"Kill, marry, screw… Sakura, Neji and Gai-sensei!" she snickered. Lee looked deep in thought. Gai sensei popped out of nowhere in teddy bear picture covered pyjama pants and a cute sleeping hat with ears on it.

"Marry me Lee, Marry me!" He squealed. Lee and Gai sensei started crying anime tears next to priest that came out of nowhere, Gai was wearing a wedding dress and veil.

"Ok Gai-sensei I'll marry you" he said pulling up the veil and staring at Gai with Shiny eyes. Everyone just stared at them with a WTF!!!! Expression. Gai and the priest magically poofed away. Next Lee popped up next to Neji with anime tears.

"I'm so sorry Neji but I'll have to KILL YOU!" Lee shouted as he punched Neji in the face then wiped his tears away and turned to Sakura with lust-filled eyes.

"And finally Sakura…I would screw you" he started to walk over to her but she screamed and smashed through the window, running through the streets. Lee ran after her with determination in his eyes. Ino ran out to with an expression that looked like she would kill Lee. Everyone else just stared at the know magically fixed window.

"Well…that was weird" I mumbled and everyone nodded their heads in agreement except for Itachi and Tenten who were laughing so hard they couldn't breath. I went over and kicked Neji but he was unconscious… so I did what any other loving cousin would do… Start to draw a moustache on his face. It was Kisame's turn so I went back to my spot.

"Ok Kisame truth or dare?" Neji asked, suddenly waking up. Everyone tried to hold in their giggles but as usual Tenten started laughing like crazy and Itachi joined her… they were made for each other.

"I choose dare" Kisame said bluntly.

"Ok I dare you to see if you can get a fish to love you!" Wow head damage makes Neji funnier… I'll have to test that theory in training. Kisame went over to my fish bowl and picked out a fish that was struggling for air when he brought it to the circle in the palm of it's hand.

"Shhh, shhh it's ok Kisame got you" he cooed to the fish,

"You look so beautiful" he said blushing and kissed the fish. He hugged it but didn't here a pulse, he know donned a horrified look on his face.

"No Chelsea!" He started to cry anime tears and tried to give the fish CPR… Chelsea didn't make it… Kisame went home to make a shrine for her.

"Truth or dare Gaara?" Tenten said breaking her and Itachi's little laugh fest.

"Dare of course" Gaara said with a glint of mischief in his eyes, he didn't know what he was in for.

"I dare you to do a strip tease! But I'm feeling generous so I'll let you keep your underwear on" Gaara blushed for the first time in his life. I clapped twice and sexy stripping party music came on… hey, you never know when you'll need it. Gaara got into the centre of the circle and everyone started to clap him on and whistle. Gaara pulled his gourd off slowly the nervously started to inch his pyjama pants down smexily. I started to drool a bit when they were down to his knees… Don't say you wouldn't too. He pulled them off and threw them my way but Itachi quickly grabbed it and shoved it down Tenten's sleeping bag so Gaara couldn't get it. Gaara glared at Itachi and quickly got into sleeping bag. I giggled.

"Truth or dare Kiba?" Itachi asked, finally participating.

"Truth" Kiba asked nervously.

"Would you rather become a cat person or sleep with Akamaru?" Kiba looked around the room awkwardly and everyone ewwwed. He ran out crying anime tears.

"Next is Kankouru, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to go outside and not come back in" Sasuke said.

"Oh ok" Kankouru said dumbly as he left.

"THAT WASN'T NICE! GET OUT" I shouted at Sasuke.

"He's a little kid perv, that's why he wears the makeup" Sasuke countered and left. I hmphed and realised everyone had asked a question and also been asked one or left. But Itachi still hadn't been asked, I grinned slyly.

"Last turn! Itachi truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Tenten!" I grinned crazily whoever decided sugar was bad sucked. Itachi leant over and kissed Tenten and I awwwed but a second later ewwwed as it started to get serious.

* * *

It was 3 am. Naruto was lying on the floor doing nothing, Neji was passed out on the floor and still had his Mario moustache, Tenten and Itachi were making out in a corner, I was sitting on my bed examining Gaara's pants that I stole from Tenten's sleeping bag and Gaara was asleep with his head in my lap.

"Hey Naruto come over here, I think Gaara's pants are made of … sand!" I whispered loudly as I could without disturbing Gaara.I started to sniff his pants.

"Ok" Naruto stood up but just realised he had let his sleeping bag drop. It was not the best time for my father to come into the room to find, Neji with a mousache, Tenten making out with someone, a guy with his head in my lap, me sniffing said guy's pants and most importantly Naruto standing naked in the centre of my room.

THUD!

My father just fainted.


End file.
